Sammlungen Ein Klischee Aufnahmen
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Coleções de One Shots curtinhas bem clichês do jeito que todo mundo gosta!
1. Chapter 1

Era mais um dia calmo no QG até que...

- Aqui está a minha transferencia coronel – disse Riza entregando alguns papéis para Mustang.

- Posso saber o porquê disso tenente?

- Não tenho mais nada a esconder mesmo... Eu vou me casar em breve e pretendo me mudar com meu futuro marido.

- E sobre o que você me disse? Vai quebrar a sua promessa de me seguir até o inferno Hawkeye?

- Não Senhor, mas pretendo fazer isso, de agora em diante, um pouco mais afastada do Senhor.

- E se eu não aceitar isso?

- Então terei que levar a minha transferencia para o general Hakuro autorizar.

- Eu não quero te perder Hawkeye.

- Você nunca vai me perder Mustang, eu apenas vou me casar, mas sempre seremos amigos.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca quis ser apenas seu amigo.

- Creio de não devemos falar de assuntos pessoais aqui no quartel. – ela disse hesitante.

- Você sabe que é o meu dever te proteger, eu prometi ao seu pai assim como você prometeu a mim.

- Roy...

Ele levanta-se e caminha calmamente até ela – Fica comigo?

- Eu... Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso.

- Esquece tudo e fica comigo, eu sou capaz de fugir com você para qualquer lugar deserto e me esquecer de tudo e todos, eu abandonaria este país e o exercito por você Riza.

- Roy eu... eu não...

- Se você não me quiser eu vou entender, mas não me peça para ser feliz ou seguir com a minha vida em frente, pois sem você eu sou incapaz de dar um passo ou até mesmo de respirar.

Em um impulso Riza se aproxima mais de Roy e sela seus lábios nos dele calmamente e estremecendo nos braços do moreno. Roy aproveitou aquele momento ao máximo e a cada segundo tentava transmitir a Riza de que ela era única em sua vida e que nenhuma outra mulher merecia este lugar em seu coração.

Depois de alguns instantes, distanciaram-se para poder respirar e encarar os olhos um do outro. Roy moveu seus lábios para perto da orelha dela e sussurrou calmamente e apaixonado.

- Casa comigo?

- Eu...

- Como a minha ultima ordem para a minha fiel subordinada e mulher da minha vida, eu lhe ordeno que largue aquele imbecil e se case comigo!

- E se eu recusar essa ordem?

- Você vai sair perdendo os melhores anos que eu vou lhe proporcionar na sua vida, com direito a quantos filhos você quiser, uma casa enorme e Roy Mustang ao seu inteiro dispor para fazer o que quiser.

- Mas...

- Vai ousar ir contra as minhas ordens tenente? – disse se vangloriando de sua posição de superior.

- Jamais ousaria te contestar coronel...

- Isso quer dizer um sim?

- Não, isso quer dizer um sim – disse se aproximando ainda mais (se isso fosse possível) e selando seus lábios novamente nos dele como forma de que também largaria a tudo se necessário para viver eternamente ao seu lado.

Não se passou muito depois disso para que ambos fugissem juntos para um casamento as escondidas, longe de tudo e todos, mas sem realmente estar longe de quem mais se quer estar pelo resto da vida.


	2. Natal!

Final de dezembro, as ruas povoadas daquelas luzinhas brilhantes por toda parte, assim como as típicas músicas natalinas e a neve que povoava toda a Cidade Central com aquela beleza branca que vinha dos céus e aproximava ainda mais as pessoas nessa época do ano.

No Quartel General Central também não eram diferentes esses costumes, os corredores estavam repletos de enfeites e quase todas as portas tinham o famoso visco. Mas para a infelicidade de muitas oficiais o Coronel Mustang nunca, repetindo NUNCA, passava debaixo do visco naquele momento, junto com alguma senhorita.

Ano após ano, os subordinados de Mustang faziam caridade para as crianças carentes de um orfanato, eles levavam brinquedos e sempre jogavam o Breda para se vestir de papai Noel. Mas o que todos não sabiam é que nesta mesma noite de Natal, em uma casa simples a poucas quadras do quartel, havia um jovem casal que comemoravam a maneira deles a noite de Natal.

Todo ano, o Coronel e sua fiel e inseparável Tenente marcavam de se encontrar no centro da cidade para ver os fogos de Natal junto a grande árvore natalina que os governantes colocavam no centro da praça central.

- Você demorou hoje – ele disse com um sorriso e olhando para o relógio.

- Eu estava me arrumando, o Black Hayate é testemunha.

- Hum... Não é justo que um cachorro veja o meu presente de Natal antes da hora.

- E qual seria esse seu presente de Natal?

- O que mais seria? Você é claro! E me desculpe quase me esqueci de dizer que você está linda como sempre.

- Idiota, estou com um esse casaco enorme, você nem consegue ver o que eu estou trajando pra poder dizer isso.

- E quem te disse que você precisa estar vestida para que eu possa te achar linda?

Ela corou imediatamente – Roy pare de dizer essas coisas.

- É a mais pura verdade – ele escuta os latidos do cão – E o Black Hayate acaba de concordar comigo.

- Besta! Você também está muito bonito.

- Você ainda não viu nada.

- Digo o mesmo.

Ele se aproxima mais dela lhe estendendo o braço para que o acompanhasse, e assim que a loira o fez, ambos saíram caminhando pela praça, seguidos é claro, por Black Hayate.

- O que te levou a vestir o Black Hayate deste jeito?

- O Natal.

- Mas você nunca fez isso antes, e olha que já passamos mais Natais com ele.

- Vamos dizer que isso vai fazer parte da sua surpresa mais tarde.

- Hum... Esse Natal está começando a ficar mais interessante, mas ainda sinto falta de uma coisa.

- O que é? – Ela para um pouco pra pensar – É ele, não é?

- Isso também, as implicâncias do Maes me fazem falta, mas estou falando de outra coisa que está me fazendo falta neste exato momento.

- E o que é?

- Um beijo seu.

- Roy, você sabe que aqui não, tem muita gente.

- E daí? Estamos juntos aqui na frente de todo mundo.

- É, mas para todo o caso estamos juntos como amigos e não como algo _a mais_.

- Vai Riza, só um.

- Não.

- Se você não me der, eu roubo.

- Você não ousaria fazer isso no meio de tanta gente.

- Tem certeza?

- Não, mas é melhor do que arriscar todo o trabalho que tivemos até hoje para escondermos o nosso relacionamento dos nossos superiores.

- Nenhum superior vai descobrir um simples beijinho.

- Roy, com você nunca é apenas um simples beijinho.

- Mas isso não é motivo para temer, ou você não tem coragem de me beijar aqui e agora? – ele sabia, sempre soube onde atacar no orgulho de Riza, e ela era orgulhosa demais para não resistir a uma provocação dessas – Está com medo de ser pega por acaso meu amor? Você não tem coragem de...

Ele não pode terminar a sua frase, pois sentiu os lábios quentes e úmidos de sua amada junto aos seus e sorriu internamente por isso, mas sua felicidade não durou muito, assim como o beijo que Riza lhe dera.

- Está satisfeito agora?

- Não, de você eu nunca.

- Prometo lhe satisfazer mais tarde, _a sós_.

- Promessa é divida.

- E com você eu sei que será uma dívida eterna e que eu terei o maior prazer em cumprir.

- Ah Riza! Esqueci-me de uma coisa.

- E o que é?

- Disso – disse roubando-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Roy!

- O que? Você havia me dado um beijo, eu só retribui, agora vamos?

- Vamos – ela lhe respondeu já voltando a caminhar junto dele, mas dessa vez andando com Roy segurando-a pela cintura enquanto a conduzia para algum lugar em que pudessem visualizar os fogos de Natal.

A meia-noite chegou depressa e com ela vários fogos de artifício no céu, pessoas gritando de alegria e muitos sorrisos espalhados por toda a cidade. O casal não demorou muito para voltarem para casa, ou melhor, para a casa de Riza.

Ao chegar, Riza foi entrando na frente e tirando o seu casaco e revelando para Roy o que ela vestia por baixo. Assim que ele olhou para a loira ficou surpreso com o que estava vendo, uma Riza vestida inteiramente de mamãe Noel, faltando somente o gorro e a bota, mas essa ele logo percebeu que fora substituída por uma meia 3/4 vermelha e com um detalhe em branco, juntamente com um sapato de salto vermelho.

- Gostou da sua surpresa?

- Como eu posso dizer se nem ao menos, me desfiz do pacote? – disse já se aproximando da loira.

- Espera um pouco apressadinho, ainda não estou completa, e nem o Black Hayate.

- Tudo bem, eu espero, por você vale a pena.

Riza foi para o quarto e não demorou nem dois minutos e ela já estava de volta com um gorro na cabeça, e com Black Hayate também com um gorrinho e um guizo no lugar da coleira. Roy também notou que ela carregava consigo um pedaço enorme de bolo de morango.

- Venha, vamos comer juntos e depois abrir o seu presente.

- Que... – Ele desistira de perguntar ao ver uma enorme caixa com uma fita em cima, que Riza estava lhe apontando como sendo o seu presente – O que tem aí dentro?

- Surpresa, você só vai descobrir depois de comer este bolo comigo.

- Tudo bem, mas então eu também vou entregar o seu presente depois.

- Que presente? Eu não estou vendo nada com você?

- É uma surpresa, não seja curiosa Riza.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e Riza junto com ele, ambos dividindo e se lambuzando com um pedaço de bolo, enquanto se beijavam e trocavam algumas pequenas juras de amor. Depois dessa pequena ceia particular dos dois, Roy mais que depressa agarrou Riza e começou a distribuir pequenos beijos nas partes descobertas do pescoço da loira.

- Roy, para... E o seu presente? Não vai abri-lo?

- Uhum, mas está tão bom aqui.

- Eu sei, mas... Vamos.

- Você também está curiosa com seu presente, não está?

- Uhum.

- Tudo bem, mas eu abro o meu primeiro.

Roy se aproximou da enorme caixa e não sabia nem por onde começava a abrir aquela coisa, então decidiu se livrar logo daquela fita, que para ele deveria ser o caminho mais fácil. Assim que abriu a bendita caixa, se surpreendeu com o que viu.

- E aí? Gostou? Eu percebi que você ficou olhando pra isso na loja esses dias e então decidi voltar e comprar pra você.

- Eu adorei meu amor – Roy havia ganhado uma miniatura (não tão mini assim) de 30 cm de altura de um carro Mustang, igual ao carro que ele havia comprado há pouco tempo e que quando viu essa miniatura na loja ficou louco, ainda mais sendo um carrinho miniatura de controle remoto, que sai chamas do escapamento.

- Gostou?

- Como você sabia que era isso que eu queria?

- Roy, você tem ciúmes mais do seu carro do que de mim, e quando nós saímos você ficou uns 20 minutos na frente da vitrine daquela loja praticamente babando por ele, ficou meio óbvio pra mim.

- Eu te amo sabia?

- Sei...

- Agora é a minha vez de te presentear, feche os olhos.

-Tá.

- Não vale espiar.

- Ok.

- Agora venha aqui – disse guiando-a e fazendo-a parar no centro da sala – Espere só um minuto e nem pense em abrir os olhos até eu disser.

- Está bem Roy, mas não demore.

Roy saiu rápido até o quarto e buscou o objeto que tinha escondido no dia anterior na casa da amada sem que ela soubesse, e voltou para a sala com o embrulho e uma singela rosa vermelha nas mãos. Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela e disse calmamente:

- Agora pode abrir os olhos.

Assim que Riza os abriu se deparou com o moreno ajoelhado na sua frente, e com Black Hayate segurando pela boca a rosa que Roy buscara, e o moreno? Com aquele sorriso que deixa qualquer mulher caída aos seus pés abrindo vagarosamente a caixinha em suas mãos e pegando na mão de Riza.

- Riza, você aceita se casar comigo?

Ela sorriu como jamais havia sorrido antes – Aceito, é tudo que eu mais quero nessa vida.

Dito isso, ele se levantou de súbito e tomou os lábios de Riza para si em um beijo mais que apaixonado, repleto de felicidade, alegria e amor. Ah o amor! Amor que uniu aqueles dois desde muito cedo, que enfrentou barreiras, guerras, até mesmo o tempo e pôde sobreviver intacto dentro naqueles dois amantes.

E quem diz que a magia do Natal é somente para as crianças que creem em Papai Noel? Por que para aqueles dois a magia do Natal existia sempre que estavam juntos, poderia até não ser a magia natalina, mas com toda a certeza era algo magico e inesquecível, que os prendiam ainda mais um ao outro, algo que supera toda e qualquer barreira, algo chamado amor.


End file.
